An Inuyasha story
by Stockmon
Summary: This is the story of Inuyasha and Kagome's children.
1. Two bad Dream's

An Inuyasha story  
  
  
  
I do not own any Inuyasha characters even if I do wish I did And this is for a moocher audience so it is R ok if you are not 18 or older go now it is ok in the beginning but you would see it gets hot ok so go now thank you.  
  
One day Kagome got up hot and sweaty in Futile Japan at a house that Miroko just so happened to see an ominous cloud over and got them a room.  
  
"Hu? Wow" *yon* "what time is it" said Kagome. Then she nosiest that Inuyasha and Miroko were gone and shippo was asleep. "I wish I could sleep" *yon* "well he has to get up some time" She pushed him off her lap and yond one more time then sat up. "What huh ." said shippo sleepily. "Were are Inuyasha and Miroko?" "I don't know I just got up" said Kagome shrugging. "Im going to go take a bath ok" And she left the room with Shippo at her heel bonding up and down. They got to the spring it was a big pool like pond with steam coming out rocks around it and in the middle one side for girls and one for boys plus a small none water place on the side of the hot spring for them to get un dressed and put there clothing and in it was (on the boy side) Miroko and on the far side a man and the girl side was empty. "Hello your finally awake I see" said Miroko happily. "Yah so um do you know were Inuyasha is?" said Kagome. "I want to see him" "No he was gone when I got up and the sun was just up then" said Miroko with a little sorrow in his voice. "Why?" "Oh it's nothing" said Kagome quickly. "Well im going to take a bath ok so bye" By this time shippo was in the water and she went to the other side undressed and slipped into the water.  
  
****************************************************************** She frowned and went into deep thought. "It was just a dream right" it was a dream and a really strange one at that. Inuyasha was in it and he was acting really strange. It was her house Inuyasha was their he was just standing their and looking at her "what do I have food on my face ... What" He didn't move but then He jumped her and he just stood their like a stone statue on top of her he was breathing hard looking at her like a wild dog. "Get off what are you doing get off" said Kagome in a struggle but to no avail. Then he put one hand on her chest and one up in the air then a small slash and her shirt was gone "ah" she screamed." get off now... sit boy" But nothing happened then it hit her. The necklace was gone. He was breathing even harder. Then he took one more slash and her skirt was gone now she was just wearing her under clothes. "Ah get off ... Help me mom dad some one help me he went mad" "Im not mad" but he looked like an even madder wild dog. "im just fine I just want no need you hah" "You are mad you are h help me" Then one quicker swipe and she was naked. "What are you doing help me"  
  
*************** Then she woke up ***************  
  
"Kagome are you awake" said Miroko "Uh yah I was just thinking" "Yah well I thought you mite want to know you have bin their for 30 minuets and Inuyasha is back" "Really thanks bye" She was up in a flash and then she pushed Miroko out and got her clothes on and left with Miroko just standing their. Back in the house Inuyasha was thinking "How? Did she how cold she it just cold not happen"  
  
********* His Dream  
  
He was in a cave and he could not move an inch "Um can I get some help?" Then Kagome walked in. "Oh hi Kagome can you um help me" Then she looked at him Then he looked at himself and he was naked "Ah um will you look away" "No" "What?" "No" "Are you insane?" "Sit boy ... sit boy ...sit boy ...Sit boy.sit boy' Then he kept on coming up in the air and slamming down on the ground 20 times "Your m mad" "Ha im not mad" "Yes you are Kagome your just crazy" Then she got on top of him "Your mine"  
  
****************** Then he had woken up.  
  
  
  
This is my first story ever please do not say it is bad im 11 and I do know you will think they had bad(I made bad) dream's sorry about it but I hope you like my story other than that bye ^_^. 


	2. More bad!

I have Chapter tow up now I hope you like.  
  
Now the really not dream Kagome came in the room "H hi Kagome w what's up" *gulp* "nothing you" "Nothing" "Oh ok well you see I think we need ... to well toke" "Yah m me too" "Well ... You first" "Oh ok shire" "I had a dream" they both said at the same time and they both blushed well she blushed he looked away. "You were in it this is what happened" Inuyasha 2 minutes later. "Well in my dream this is what happened" 4 minuets later. "Wow" Inuyasha "Yah" Kagome "Well you know I would NEVER!!!! EVER!!!! Do that to you" "Same here I can't even see my self doing that to you but I do kind of like the me having power over you thing" He looked away crossed his arms and hump fed will mumble some thing about her being so immature. "Oh come on I was joking but um .. Ah were is the necklace" "Oh under my shirt" he pulled it up "Oh good I thou my nightmare was coming true" "That will never happen" "Well just to be sheer ... ill be back soon" "Were are you going Kagome" "No were" He hump fed and waited Miroko came in. "Were Kagome did you get her mad age..." "NO I didn't man just because I get her mad SOME times do not mean she is mad at me now" he hum fed agene "Then why is she getting another room for her self..." "She is ... Grate just grate well I guest it is g good yah its good" "Um are you ok Inuyasha" "Yah why" "Never mind" Then Kagome came back in and said" oh hi Miroko I just came in here to say good night and... Were shippo?" "I don't know ask him" they both said. "Oh grate you lost him" "Why is that great" said Inuyasha missing the sarcasm. "Never mind we can find him in the morning" *yon* "im really sleepy" They all said good night and she left. She walked 3 rooms down and came in the small room with a bed and a table she got into night clothes and got in bed soon she was asleep hoping she would not have any other dreams like that one. When she awoke some thing was rung ..she was tied up on a wall next to the sleeping Shippo. "Oh no ... I must be asleep but how can I be the chains hurt" "Hah you are mine now no Miroko or even Inuyasha so save you now hah" said some one she could not see.  
  
Short I know but I think it was ok I hope you do to bye ^_^. 


	3. Kagome's Gone!

I made this one at 12:00 am.  
  
"How are you are you a demon? Are you Sesshoumaru?" "Yes and no I am ½ human" "I see but why are you hiding are you a coward ouch" the chains got titer. "You mite want to be nicer you see the chains are at my will if I want tite they are tite if I want them off they are off" at then split second the came off her and she fell 5 feet too the ground. *ohm*"ouch" "Hah you're my toy so I want to play will you come or will I bring you" "I won't come to you ever" "You just gave me an idea" Then the place shippo was on the wall came in the wall the he was gone. "What did you do to him?" "Nothing ... yet and I think you will not come to me so I will just make you" "How" she said in a strong way. She was soon answered when a long chain came up to her and raped her up and took her to the man. "Y you're the man I saw at the hot spring" "You're smart and im glad your mine" Then just he walked on to a small room like the one she had slept in the night before  
  
Meanwhile back at house  
  
Inuyasha woke up and went to see Kagome. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no Kagome" Inuyasha "What ahhhhhhhhhhh why where is she" Miroko. "I don't know but I do know she was taken she was asleep and I bet so was shippo" "Wow you smart" "What ever" "I think we should get going and find her . ah I think she must have bin taken by that man at the other end of the hot spring I saw him last night" Flash back He awakened at 12:00 *yon* "bathroom" That man what is he doing here oh never mind. End "Wait listens" A small faint help me "Yes I hared it we must go that was Kagome" "Yah a long way away I bet she can be lode" "Do not insult her so"  
  
Back too Kagome  
  
He put her on the bed and then she (her arms and feet) was chained to the bed. This was real and her faire was too he slashed of all her clothes in one tire She was naked and now it was real "HELP ME HELP ME" "Hah no one can help you we are alone give me a kiss" "HAH Nev." Then she saw shippo under a greatens. "You kiss me and him lives you don't and he will die" "O ok well h her I g go" then she kissed him for a second then he kissed her for a long time. When he finally stopped shippo was gone and she was on the bed alone because he left. "I have to get some clothes on and get shippo and get out of here" Then he came back not good. "HELP ME"  
  
Back to the house  
  
"What ever Miroko I think we should levee" "I agree" Another faint "help me" "Kagome" "She cant here you" "Y yah your right" "We must levee now" "Yah" They stared Inuyasha smelled for her and he got her sent it was so dark he could not even see. "Ouch" Miroko "What" Inuyasha "That was my foot" "Oh ... Sorry" Later "It's wet" "Yah it ouch" he had hit a tree. "You ok" he said throw a small lave "Hey" "Ok im Sorry all right" "You better be"  
  
Back too Kagome  
  
He was getting under the covers he looked at her *Gulp*"where is S Shippo" "Safe as long as you stays still girly" "GIRLY you little .. S sorry sir" "Good with that attitude he may even be site free" "O ok sir" this was unlike her so week but she was doing this for shippo. Then a small crash in the other room. "Ouch" "An intruder ug I will be back soon Girly" He was gone and then Kagome saw a dresser she got up and. "YES" her underwear and a jacket were their. She put them on and. "Hey Kagome" said Sango the demon hunter. "SANGO did you make that noise back their?" "Yah we need to g" "Not so fast"  
  
Miroko and Inuyasha  
  
  
  
Im so tired I could fall asleep here and now but ill make it bye ^_^ 


	4. Caught

Im happy to say I did it this chapter is now getting started  
  
Miroko and Inuyasha  
  
"Ouch" Inuyasha "Ouch" Miroko "Ouch' "Um Miroko did you say ouch twice" Inuyasha "No" Miroko "Ouch you're on my head" "Shippo?" Inuyasha "???" Miroko "YOU'R ON MY HEAD" Shippo "Sorry" Inuyasha got off  
  
"Shippo how" Miroko "How? What?" Shippo "How did you get out?" Inuyasha "Yah" Miroko "I didn't I just woke up when you stepped on my head" Shippo "You did get kidnapped right" Inuyasha "Yes didn't you?" Shippo "No" Miroko "How did you get kidnapped?" Inuyasha "I was coming out of the hot spring to go to bed and I fell into a hole and into water then a guy put his hand on my head and I fell asleep then I woke up a little and I saw Kagome getting chained up the chains hurt so much I could not stay awake" shippo "What happened to Kagome" said Inuyasha after grabbing shippo by his shirt. "Inuyasha late him go" "Yah please late me go I was asleep I do not know" *hump fed* Inuyasha ".." Miroko "I do think I saw Sango falling from the air" Shippo "You did" Miroko "That's good ... well Im going now" Inuyasha "Me as well we need to find them" Miroko ". Wait for me" Shippo Then as they walked on Miroko fell in a hole ".. Miroko .. Miroko" Inuyasha Splash "its wet I think im in the whole shippo fell in" Miroko "You are" Shippo "And why didn't you tell us this is were the hole was" he said grabbing him agene "Ah" Miroko Shippo got free and jumped into the hole then so did Inuyasha "What's wrong ... oh" large black chains had gotten Miroko and was now puling him under. "Inuyasha aren't you going to help him" ".." "Well" "Fine" then he went under but he couldn't get the chains off then the chains got him and shippo. Then he was out of air he could not stay awake he could not move and even if he was not in water he could not breath then he fell asleep. When Miroko awakend he was not with the others he was in a .. Box??? A black box then he was hot really hot he just so happened to be on a top of a hot spring the guy's personal hot spring next to him in metal box's shippo and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha .. Shippo" Miroko "it is very hot" he said this to him self. Then the boxes moved the man had the chains move them then the chains dropped them and they fell for 3 minutes then hit the ground hard knocking Shippo and Miroko out and Inuyasha woke up out of the pain.  
  
Kagome and Sango  
  
*gulp* *gulp* Then he just left the room and it then was looked they where trapped. "Well um we are trapped well um I have a kimono For you here" "Thanks! A lot I hate this jacket of his it is itchy and it is his" Kagome said putting the red black and blue kimono it was beautiful red and black on top then blue then red then black all of it in waves "it is a perfect fit" "Good"  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
3 metal boxes fell in the room one Brock open Inuyasha was in that one. "Ah" Inuyasha screamed when he hit the ground and the other boxes landed on him. "Not good" Sango. "Ah" Kagome said when she found. "Your arm it's ... Broken and its bleeding" she then put the jacket on his arm. "I im o ok Kagome it it's nothing ill be fine in a minuet" Inuyasha "Liar it will take Months and that's if he dos not hurt you more" Kagome At this time Sango was slicing the box with Miroko in it with all her energy. "He?" "The man that kidnapped me" *growl* "Him" Then Sango finally got Miroko out his lag was bleeding. "WAKE UP" Sango "get up" she said almost crying. "He's just knocked out" Inuyasha. "Oh ok g good" Sango said coming down. "Inuyasha stop taking your hurt" Kagome. "IM Fine" Inuyasha said standing up. "Im just f" then he fell down to the ground. *ohm* *sniff* "Inuyasha sit down" Inuyasha fell like a ton of bricks "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha screamed "my back my arms my lags my head ah" She stared to cry. "Im" *sniff* "sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to do" *sniff* "that" "It's ok Kagome but it he but it is strange" Inuyasha "What's strange" Kagome "it its just the man he must be real strong be because the fall it was not that hard but the box made it really hurt like H**l and some chains " Inuyasha  
  
Im a Christian girl and I do not even totally right the words like that its wrong and I hope you like my story I will end it . when they have grand kids. Bye ^_^. 


	5. Zero

Hope you like this Chapter.  
  
"it its just the man he must be real strong be because the fall it was not that hard but the box made it really hurt like H**l and some chains " Inuyasha  
  
"The black chains yah he" *sniff* "controls them" "How?" "I don't" *sniff*"Know" "I h hate to" Miroko said then fell asleep agene Sango finished. "Break up this but we fond a hole out" ".. Great" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. "Sango can you get shippo out I can not do it I will not late Inuyasha try and Miroko is asleep" "Hey I can do" Inuyasha said until Kagome said "no you can't if you even think it I'll ... Well I'll do something" Then Sango opened shippo box and grabbed all of them and put them by the hole them cradled into it "come on its ok" Kagome pushed Shippo throw then Miroko then convinced Inuyasha to go throw and came throw her self. It was a long hall with painting on the walls and a TV. "The I ..wow" the paintings were of them even a painting or her with Inuyasha on her lap asleep when he was human. "Well we better keep going" Shango "Yah" Kagome They walked for an hour until Kagome gasped "that m me when I was three .. Inuyasha if you don't away I will S I T you" he looked "SIT BOY" "What did you do that for you looked cute" then he blushed for saying that "What I you gag I was taking a bath you . pervert" "PERVERT I am not" Inuyasha "Um guys" Sango "Yes you are" Kagome "Guys" Sango "NO IM NOT WITCH" Inuyasha "WITCH IM NOT A WITCH YOU ... YOU ... SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY" Kagome said then he came up AND down 20 times "wow like in his dream" "Are you ... Ok Inuyasha" Sango "wow he's out cold?" "Good" Kagome "what did you want to tell us" "Look" Sango said looking behind them the man was their "Ah . I wish Inuyasha was up" Kagome. "Ha so you found the way out well . hum I ... Think... yes we will fight but now I can not fight Inuyasha and Miroko and you others are not" Man "If you say strong Innu" said Kagome and Sango angrily ".. yes I think I am" said the man carelessly. "What!!" Kagome "Yah ..What!!" Sango "What ever" he said shrugging "I ... Think . yes" then three big black chains Came Kagome grabbed Shippo. And Sango grabbed Miroko. Kagome tried to get Inuyasha but the chains had him then they toke Shippo and Miroko put them next to the man then they came after Kagome and Sango. "Run" said Sango pushing Kagome. "No Sango" Kagome said as the chains pushed Sango ageist the wall the other two came after her she run and run ten minutes but she was getting tired *pant* "too fast" *Pant* "im so tired" *Pant* then they got her "no" they put her up next to Sango"hi k kid" Sango "Are you ok Sango?" Kagome "Y Yah im oh ok it just the chains hurt bad ... re really bad" Sango "To bad but you look hot are you hot my dire" man "B***ered" Sango "Well bad girl I think I will punish you" man "B***ered" Kagome "Oh yes Girly . and I will call her . Kiddy yes so now I must punish Kiddy and Girly" Man "How?" they both said after going red for being called Girly and Kiddy He walked up to them and toke one swipe they were in under wear he then walked up to Inuyasha how was chained up to the other wall he put his hand on Inuyasha's face "such a young boy" the some more chain came up putting Shippo and Miroko up on the wall next to Inuyasha. He grabbed Tetsiga put it in the wall and it was gone he snapped his fingers and Kagome looked around then she saw that Miroko's hand was in a metal ball so it was normal sort of and Inuyasha his hand his hair he was human agene and Sango's boomerang was gone NOT GOOD!!!. Then he just walked to the other room and the chains with Kagome came behind him "come I want to show you one of the thing you will do if I keep you Girly" man "My name is K A G O M E Ka Go Me Kagome" Kagome He walked then they went under to the small room. Kagome started to gape. 10 young girls were standing next to the wall in under wear. *snap* the chains with her put her up on the other wall. "You why can't I close my eye's why" Kagome. "I want you to see this" then they started to strip dance but they looked like they were trying not to? "Why do they look like they can not stop?" Kagome "Because they cant" Man. "why what did you do to them" Kagome, "nothing I can make people do stuff like this" man. "B***ered" Kagome. "Well that was fun I will play with .... 6 in an hour" the 6th girl in line looked like she wanted to die. "Then 1 7 10 5 4 2 9 3 and 8" then all of them looked like they wanted to die. Then he snapped his fingers agene and the now naked girls were gotten my chains and put up on the roof. "Go to H**l" Inuyasha. "Inuyasha .. Your ... You're awake" Kagome. "Well I must put him to sleep I will need him soon but not now" man. He walked up to Inuyasha put his hand next to Inuyasha head then electricity came out hitting him he would have screamed but I think he would rather die then give this man the plusher. "Monster your not human not even 1/10000000000000000000000000 you evil e" she would have said more but she could not the man was . STOPING HER? "I am not ½ your right but I am a little human other wise well I would have killed you and all the girls but I am human so I find interest in you and the others" "Coward if you're not why do you act like one you coward" "If I am a coward as you say then I am but just to you and so shut you up am zerson but you may call me ether master but I know you will not or you can call me zero" man. "Evil zero if I could I would not even send you to hell I am not that mean to the dead people it their" Kagome. "Yes I under stand you would hate me yes you all must . but ... I do not care my mother was dead when I was 2 my father at 20 I am 100 and do you know what my father told me that I could do what I want and No one could stop me and I made my self be able to do that and I am 1/1000 human I am just strong I am immortal" man. "No you aren't monster evil zero" Kagome. "Yes I am now good night Girly" Zero. "What?? Good? Night? W." *yon* then she fell to the ground asleep. When she awoke she heard "Ill kill you / no you cant I am immortal / stop taking and fight/ fine Baby/ and STOP calling me that".  
  
Hope you liked it bye ^_^. 


	6. Time to say good bye

This is a good bye Chapter  
  
"What why??" she said in a shocked voice. He rolled over. "What's you problem Inuyasha" she said then she toke the covers away and got on his other side it was red bloody and cut up. "Oh my word" she spend the next week making him stay still and get better. Then one day "hey I have had fun but im going my own way see you all bye" Sango said getting her stuff. "But wait why" Kagome said. "I just need to go later maybe Ill see you I just have to go bye" "Bye Sango" Shippo. "bye" Inuyasha. "bye Sango Ill see you later" Kagome. "b bye S Sango 2" Miroko. And at that she walked away "2? What?' Kagome. "Nothing" Miroko. A month later Inuyasha finally got Kagome to say she would not sit him if he tried to move and they left the house. "Kagome I want to ... Never mind" Inuyasha could not finish a suntans to Kagome ever sine she Kissed him when she saw him all Bloody and cut up. "Kagome why has Inuyasha acted like this all the time" Miroko whispered to Kagome. "I hard that Miroko" Inuyasha said. "Ah" Miroko "Can we j just go" Inuyasha "Fine Inuyasha we can go im going now" said Kagome as she started to walk away. "Ah Kagome thanks a lot Miroko" Inuyasha "Wha what did I do?" Said Miroko get trapped in the middle of it all. "Miroko hold Shippo until he wakes up ok my arms are tired" Kagome "But I ... Fine" Miroko said picking up Shippo The next Month went like this Inuyasha and Kagome fighting and Miroko in the middle and Shippo asleep poor Miroko what am I saying um never mind you will find out later he he. Soon Kagome was so mad at Inuyasha for calling her an "F*ckin Clouts" just for tripping hitting Miroko how hit Inuyasha how fell in the mud that she sat him back in the mud and then would not speak to him all day finally after he said "what did I do YOU made ME fall in the mud" she said "oh get a life Inuyasha it was an accident and I am not talking to you because you called me a F*ckin Clouts Just for tripping" then she would not talk to him for one hour instill Miroko yelled "ah I cant take it Inuyasha yells Kagome says sit then he yells at me and I have to wait till you make up or get tired of fighting im sick of it I am just going away for a wile I just need a brake I will go back to doing what I did before I met you" then she said "well but you cant" then Inuyasha said "yah go back to robbing people" then Miroko said "ahh never mind I need to go" then he ran throw trees to the right and Shippo and Kagome said "Bye Miroko well miss you" helplessly. One more month and Shippo said "what was that" Kagome "what was what?" Inuyasha "some one over their" then a small fox? Came out Shippo "Aunt?" Inuyasha and Kagome "AUNT!!! What??" Shippo "this is my Aunt her name is Gojona" Gojona "hollow" she said turning into a woman with a large tail and fox ears dark black eyes and a Black dress like a black hole so dark then she said "Shippo I need you are people need us" "What they do" Shippo "Yes we are little and many demons are killing us we must go and help them Now" then she just grabbed him by the arm and ran off "That was weird" Inuyasha "Yah now im alone no one with me" Kagome said sadly "Hey im here Kagome" Inuyasha said hotly "Great Inuyasha can we get going" Kagome  
  
The next chapter is so hot lemon is big hint hint bye ^_^. 


	7. Line to Lemon Edited

This part of the Chapter has been Cut.  
  
Five Months later. "Kagome you look fat why do you look fat have you bin pigging out at night agene" Inuyasha said as he picked up a large black stone with Gray Thunderbolt's on each side and then he said "here Kagome do you like this Stone I think it is what is that thing you say all the time" she rolled her eye's and said "you mean Cool" and he said "yah Cool I think it is Cool so do you want it" and she looked at it then said "yah I would like it" she put out a hand and he put it in her hand then said agene "so Have you bin Pigging out" she glared at him and said "No" he looked like a bomb was just about to blow up but he just thought she would sit him and yell at him then he blinked at looked at he like she was a bomb and she just turned into her self she just rolled her eye's at him and started to walk Lucky for him he Know Not to ask why she looked fat because she Would sit him like 100 times and Yell that she was Not fat. Soon it was Dark and Inuyasha said "Kagome I do not think we will find a place to stay tonight so you can sleep in the Hollow of this tree ill sleep up their in the tree" he said pointing to I high strong branch. "Well good night Inuyasha" Kagome said as she lay down her head and soon was fast asleep. Two Months later. Inuyasha woke up at 6:45 he looked at Kagome and his thoughts were all "man she is getting Fat" later that day she found a wall grabbed Inuyasha and Jumped in saying "come on Inuyasha I need to see some thing in my own time and if it works I will tell you if what I need to check is right" and Lucky for her it did work but she came out in the park she left him standing behind a tree hiding from a girl Howe kept trying to pull his ears she then came back and took him to her house said hi bye to her brother and mom the only one home and pushed Inuyasha in the chair and ran out of the house Quick. "So um . hi" Inuyasha said out of place and Sota said "how is you??" "Inuyasha you?" "Sota so how do you know my sister?" he told Sota and Sota seemed to look up to Inuyasha after that for some rezone at 7:17 Kagome came home went into the bathroom and then Inuyasha herd a big thud he went to Kagome how was out cold on the floor she woke up and didn't say a thing to Inuyasha and at 10:00 they went back to Futile Japan. He soon asked her "so um .. Kagome... What did you need to find out" before she stopped talking for one week she said "I am im Pregnant" this time He fainted.  
  
I'm a sorry you can't read the whole thing . well ok I'm not but still. I had to cut it. Since Parents and My self. I changed over the last *Counts with finger's* like year or so. I MEAN BIG TIME CHANGE! So You can guess what happened but . Please try not to go in detail. Bye ^-^. 


	8. the real what will Inuyasha do?

When he woke up the next day at 12:00 pm she was sitting next to him looking sad when he saw her he shuddered "but you I uh by me you I me we um we u it this h HOW!!" he said some thing like that. She looked at him like she would laugh and she would have but this was way too serous. "How do you think Inuyasha" Kagome haft yelled haft laugh at Inuyasha. He looked at her for a minuet and soon Kagome just rolled her eye's and started waking away. That night Inuyasha did not come with her to find a place to sleep and in the morning he was not the one making her get up this time it was a young village girl named Shango. Shango was very beautiful. She hade short Brown hair blue eyes and she hade a Wonderful Kimono on because she was the maid of the Queen. "Miss Kagome .. Miss Kagome wake up" Shango said as she shook Kagome out of a dream 'it was a very happy dream Naroku was dead and Inuyasha Shippo Miroko Sango and Lelala came to live with me and my Family and I made it throw all my classes with A+" Kagome said Sleepily. Shango looked at her in a wired way and Kagome Quickly said "ah um it was nothing" At Breakfast Kagome look around and then asked Shango "Shango have you seen Inuyasha a have dog Demon boy" after drinking some water Shango said "no I have not seen any visitors but you ... Im sorry". Later that day at 10:05 Kagome started on her way thinking "I hope Inuyasha is ok ... I hope he comes back" 


	9. Sango

Hi this Chapter is a little well... Little. But im not good at picking where to but parts of my story I can do good at righting it so hope you like ^_^.  
One more month. One more month had passed and Kagome was really feeling the wait of this baby. She could hardly walk and then five men just came out of no ware and she didn't want to kill her self so she didn't even try to run but she did Scream wile they ran her to a hill it was pitch black to for one hour she just waited for them to stop but they didn't in till they came to a large room a Lot of Men like the men with her were all here just doing normal stuff. She saw a man (all of them Dressed like Koga) Reading a Paper. Some just walking around. The men were taking her to a dark room but before she was all the way in she saw Boy's (in shorts like Koga's and no shirt) Chained together and a man pushing them in one of the other rooms. The room Smelled like Dirt (if dirt has a Smell) and like 50 little Stales they put her in one. It was small and she was Miserable "Why me im too Yung and I have . AH I have a test next week' "Kagome??" Sango "Sango?? How did you know it was me?" Kagome "Well no prisoner with life on the line would care so much about a test" "Heh thanks I think" "So Kagome how did you got cot me I was asleep" "Well me um I could not out run them" she lied A week of Sango telling Kagome what she had bin doing and how Miroko that dog(no ovens Inuyasha and Koga) had asked her to go away from Inuyasha and Kagome and would not say why(Hint hint ^_^) and if Sango did he would give her a shard of his part of the jewel. And all about making him sleep in another town when he tried some thing on her Kagome fond this funny but did not say so. A week later Sango had bin sold Kagome know even before they said so that Sango had gotten away. One day in the morning Kagome was awakened by people yelling"run away he's too strong/ he will kill us all/ im too young to die/ SHUT UP" at this Kagome saw a light of hope was this Inuyasha coming to save her ...... Well what do you know? A sec later she was in Inuyasha's arm's he was running out of the beet up place. "I you saved me Inuyasha" Kagome was Crying her eyes out He stopped and said "wow don't cry its ok Kagome ... Hey of cores I saved you" he said Trying to sound mad "oh come on please stop crying" "But" *Crying* "you" *Crying* and she could not go on well he could not hair her go on she was Crying to hard.  
  
Hi im going to start righting in some types of words. ???????????????????????????????????????????????????? This looks sooooooo cool but you probable do not see what I see and what I see is coooool. AND if you get to see what I see than its cooool ^_^. And I just want you to make a lot of Review's please and please just do not be mean ok please im in 3rd 4th and 5th grad (my mom home Schooled me im now 11. my brother he is 15. my sister Regina is 17 and Marlena is 19 and she home Schooled us all till we get to be 15 and now it is just me so that is why im in those grads) so im just going to say this please do not be mean please. 


	10. Hospital of Human's and Demon's?

Hope you like.  
  
The next night. Kagome lay away thinking about her Inuyasha and the little (not so little now) thing in her Tummy. Her thoughts were "what am I going to do im 16 for crying out loud im in high School I can't have a kid I AM ONE and my mom and Grandpa Sota man if im too young to have a kid then Sota is Way too young to be an uncle" as she lay thinking she started to cry. After laying in bed awake for an hour she got up got dressed and slowly creped out side she saw Inuyasha asleep in a tree. She walked more slowly than ever so she would not wake him up and after walking for have an hour she stared to run as fast as she could and even faster. At 8:36. Inuyasha woke up and went in to see Kagome and to his Horror she was gone. "K KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled almost shaking; "k Kagome oh no"  
  
Kagome.  
  
She was still running a little "I have to get their .. Maybe I should have come with Inuyasha??" she thought to her self "oh well it's to late for that now"  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome is gone but why??" Inuyasha thought as he sniffed for her "well ill just ask her when I find her" he stared to run after her sent.  
  
Kagome. At 4:48  
  
"Im so tired I should be their by now well at lest Inuyasha is not here" She was wrong "im here" Kagome looked up in a tree and screamed and ran as fast as she could away. Inuyasha scratched his head and drew a blank. He stared to run after her but when he run next to her she said "Go away I have to do something ok stay here" "No I want to come with you' "SIT" He fell throw the bridge they had bin running on she did not stop and rest till 6:00 on the dot when she fond a Large City (or as close to one as this time had) "Im h here" she was so Happy that Inuyasha was not but she just walked up to a house that had a sine on top that read "Hospital of Human's and Demon's"  
  
This was a little longer than the last Chapter and im going to start righting now bye ^_^. 


	11. Mr S?

She walked in and a woman ran up to her and pulled her in a room saying "come now little one im going to take you to Dofo he will look at you" Kagome thought it best not to talk. The woman told her to sit down in a chair so she did the woman left and a tall man with red hair came in and said "Name" "Kagome" "Age" "16" "Wow young aren't you" "Yes" "Husband" "Huh? I mean Inuyasha" "Inuyasha??" "Yes" "Well how long" "How long??" "Have you bin pregnant" "Um 8 and a ½ month's I think" "Yes well you should have in about" he looked at her closed his eyes and said "ten day's" "Thanks' she got up "Oh wait your not done yet you um need to have a check up from Mr.S" "Mr.S?" "Yes um come with me" he took her to a Very small Hall way at the end he walked away just leaving Kagome standing their he looked back at her nervously and walked away she opened the door in the room was a cave going down. She walked down the stairs for a little while. Then she saw someone in the corner. "Name" "Again" *sigh* "Kagome" "Kagome eh" This stranger Stared to Laugh Lode and Hard "Something I missed" Said Kagome confused. "Oh no nothing" He stopped Laughing but sounded Happy a little too Happy if you ask me. "If their is nothing moor I need to go" "No wait their is One moor thing" He said comely. "Well what is it" Kagome said getting impatient. A second later the man came running out at her he put his hand on her face and she fall unconscious but before she did she could tell it was Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"That's the last time to do what she tells me" Inuyasha thought to him self "well innless she sit's me agg what am I saying just because she sits me Ag im going to get her" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in and ran accost the bridge. One hour later at 8:26. "Hospital of Human's and Demon's?? I wonder if Kagome is in here??" Inuyasha said as he walked in to the Hospital and to the front desk. "Um uh Hello" Inuyasha said incomputable to the woman at the front desk how just so happened to be the woman that toke Kagome to Dofo. "YOUR" "Im???" "No no nothing" "Well um you see have you um" Inuyasha was getting moor and moor Uncomfortable by the second "girl" "Yes sir I see lots of girls each day could you be moor spiffy" "Oh yah sure she has long Black hair and she is 16 well I think she is" "You don't even know how old she is for sure you must not know her very well ... hey Wait did you said 16 and long Black hair" she was a little scared "Oh yah have you seen her" "Um n No I well I think I saw her go past about ten minutes ago" she was almost sweating. "Let me go" Inuyasha herd a Very small voice say and he said "Kagome?? Ah that was Kagome" and in panic the woman yelled "Security gets this man out of here for Mr. S it's the Paine" "Paine???? Mr. S????? AHHH Mr. S is what Sesshoumaru wanted to be called when he was little" *Inuyasha smiled thinking about Sesshoumaru when he was little but was Sirius agene soon* "and the Paine is what he called me man I never thought I would her that agene" *eye roll* "AHHHH that mean's HE HAS KAGOME!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha ran to the hall (he smelled Kagome) and ran down the tunnel as fast as he could. He herd a faint "Let me out now Sesshoumaru oh when Inuyasha finds out your sooo died and he dose not kill you I will and then ill kill him for not killing you" "Heh Kagome you're not making me sooo happy I mean if I save you and he gets away you will still kill me" Inuyasha Yelled still running to find her "Inuyasha is that you" Kagome "Shut up stupid girl" Sesshoumaru *smack* "Ouch don't hit me you evil dirk jerk demon head" Kagome "Demon head hey I mean shut up" Sesshoumaru *smack* "Stupid Sesshoumaru I hate you" *whimper's* Kagome "Kagome are you ok" Inuyasha "What did you say Inuyasha" Kagome "I ASKED IF YOU WERE OK" Inuyasha Yelled. "Y yes I think so if you consider being in a sack next to Sesshoumaru ok" Kagome said slowly trying to ripe the sack open but Sesshoumaru hit her on the head when he fond out and she found that Screaming was a good noise maker for Inuyasha Howe was going throw a maze of Sesshoumaru's. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome "Thanks Kagome keep it up I think im getting closer" Inuyasha "Ouch Inuyasha come faster Sesshoumaru's mmmmm mm mm mm m mmmm mmm m mmmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmm mm mmm mm mm mmmmmm m mmmmm mm mm mmmm" Kagome "?????????What????????????" "Mmmm mm mmmmmmmm m mmmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm mmm m mmm mmm mmmmm mmmm mmm m mmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm mmm mmm mmmmm" Kagome um can you call it saying. Well I think you can so she said will crying. "????????????????????????????" Inuyasha *stared to gap at what was in front of him* Kagome was tied up and gagged will being lowered into a tank with a big fat demon fish. "ag Inuyasha go away you were not supposed to come yet oh well you're such a Paine" Sesshoumaru. "You know it" Inuyasha said as he jumped at Sesshoumaru "iron reaper soul stellar" but before he could hit Sesshoumaru with it Sesshoumaru said "oh well I thought you loved her considering what you did to her and after doing that to her your just going to kill her shame Paine shame" Sesshoumaru said with a nasty smile all over his face. "No" *gulp* Inuyasha stopped Died almost literally because his hart skipped a beat looking at Sesshoumaru ready to cut the rope the was holding kagome up above the demon fish with his claw. "Y you . cant you wouldn't you just cant you wouldn't would you?" Inuyasha whimpered. "What do you think??" Sesshoumaru "duh that you want the hole world to serve you and then die and to torched me till I die then bring me back and do it agene and again till oh FOREVER" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath so low Sesshoumaru did not here him. "mmmm mm mmmmmmmm" Kagome "oh even I want to now what you said" Sesshoumaru said with a flick of his finger her gag was gone. "HELP ME INUYASHA" Kagome "I .. well I would .. I want to but I ... cant" Inuyasha "Oh yah and im on Sesshoumaru's side on the one thing you did do this to me" Kagome. Sesshoumaru gaped at this. "Kyaday??" Kagome Kyaday started to chant something under her breath Inuyasha Kagome and Sesshoumaru just watched. Then Kagome's face light up and she yelled as herd as she could "SIT BOY" Inuyasha Fell down to the grown but did not stop their he went ten moor feet before he stopped he got up and Yelled "hey dough head what was that for" He looked up to see his brother smile at his mud covered face but Sesshoumaru was gone?????. And Kyaday was gone to?? What was going on. "Kagome I said why did you sit me" Inuyasha said angrily  
Bye ^_^. 


	12. Siting? and Labor?

I really hope you like this chapter it has a little funny and a little Serious so for you Nice fans and not mean ones read on and have a good time ^_^.  
Then Kagome's face light up and she yelled as herd as she could "SIT BOY" Inuyasha Fell down to the grown but did not stop their he went ten moor feet before he stopped he got up and Yelled "hey dough head what was that for" He looked up to see his brother smile at his mud covered face but Sesshoumaru was gone?????. And Kyaday was gone to?? What was going on? "Kagome I said why did you sit me" Inuyasha said angrily "Hu??" "For the third and LAST time why? Did you SIT me" Inuyasha spat. "Oh well um you see well it's your brother he I .. Oh just look at h ahhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed when she saw Sesshoumaru coming at her. "no you d" Inuyasha said as he pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way but as he did this he had to stop and notice "Sesshoumaru why do you have mud on your face.. Oh my G*D Kagome Quick say sit" "I know but what about you" "What how cares about me I don't so why should you" at this Kagome put her hands on her hips and said "yah right" and he said "Just do it and ... Ill hug Shippo t" before he could go on Kagome said "SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY" This time in ten minutes literally that long Inuyasha could not get up oh he did twitch but nothing more than that. The next day Inuyasha was awoken by a little boy he looked about oh 8 Maybe just maybe 9. "Hu?? Ouch h oh" Inuyasha yelled then stopped . it hurt too much. Inuyasha's face said it all and the little boy could read it. "Hi im Cozuna Xoxiey oh how can I know what you want to say ok don't be freaked out I can read eye's no don't try to move or Kagome will kill me yah Kagome she um said to keep you here and not let you move what is she doing well um I you .. She is I can't tell you" He put his head down. But Inuyasha Cared more about finding out what she was doing than getting out of bed in the next month so he grabbed Cozuna Xoxiey's Neck and he did this for a minute the kid could not breath and Inuyasha could not stop Wobbling a little out of pain soon the boy said "o oh k cant breath" and Inuyasha struggled to say "were is she" and the boy said "just so you know I cant herd so you just did that for nothing but" *gasp* "she well is in" and from some place near by "Kagome its ok you can do it" "What she is what?" "Labor" Inuyasha Fainted.  
Now im not making any moor till you all help me I need help on her Childs name and I need. Oh ok I do not need it but till I get 15 Reviews ok so please tell a friend to make one or two and then I will make another bye ^_^. 


	13. Duh!

Hi im Stockmon and I am not good with this kind of stuff and im 11 so I should not be good at it.  
Kagome. One hour before.  
  
Kagome had Dragged Inuyasha to an Inn "I hope he will be Ouch" Kagome fell down to the Ground and Cozuna ran to her "Are you ok Miss Kagome" He said helping her in to a chair "Yes I think so can you get some water I want to wake Inuyasha up" 10 Minuets Later. "Ouch" "You're in pain agene I must take you to a Dr" Cozuna Pleaded "No im not going to leave Inuyasha like this" Kagome said stubbornly. That's normal is you ask me Lol (Laugh out loud)  
  
30 minutes later "Ouch" Kagome "please you must please come to a Dr" Cozuna Bagged "you have had ton's of this pain you must come to Dr Xoxiey my Father he is a good Dr and you need to go to him' "Ouch" Kagome "That is it you must come" Cozuna was not going to take no for an answer any more he pull Kagome out of the room and slowly to his father. "fine Ill go but when we get to your Father you Have to come back to Inuyasha and wait till he wakes up and when he dose You HAVE to make SURE he stays here and If you Tell HIM ABOUT THIS Ill KILL YOU" Kagome Demanded. "Ok Kagome I will not but I have a Question why do you not want me to" "None of you business Ouch" Kagome said going red in the face. A second (literally) later she was in a small room. Cozuna ran off and his father came into view. He was a tall man with long black hair the kind Kagome wished her boy friend had (not that she had a boy friend). "Hello who are you?" he said nicely "Kagome" "Ah that's a nice name so why are you here?" *gulp* "I um think im going to .......... Have a baby . ouch" Kagome said so low he almost did not understand. "Ah ok you look like it" He said "Hey" "Sorry ma'am" "Ouch" "Wow just A Minuet apart"  
  
Sango "What!" Sango Yelled at a Man. "Yes I said No Woman can stay at this Inn" "Jerk!" "Good bye Ma'am" "Ma'am don't ma'am me" Sango said walking away From the man and his Stupid Inn. She walked for a little while and said "You're so stupid .. Get down will you . Miroko" "How did you know it was me?" Miroko said Jumping down from a Tree "Who else would Fallow me for a Month?" "You Know I Was their for a MONTH" "Yah . . . Hey wait a Second how long have you bin fallowing me?" "A Month and a week" "WHAT DID YOU SEE" "See I did not see any thing" "Yah right you have a Smile oh if I could sit you I would" "Hey don't get Violent on me now" "Jerk" "Oh come on so do you think we should Try and Find Inuyasha and Kagome" "Yah. Oh yah and I saw Kagome when I was Captured I hope you got away ether that or the Moved because I Looked" "And you did not TELL ME!" "I did not want you to know you where their" "What ever" Miroko said "So um we need to find Kagome" "DUH!" "What??!!?!!" "Oh yah well Kagome said it a lot and so it's in my head now" "Um ok"  
  
A Month Later  
I just made this at 3:11 22 march 2003 so I hope you like it and I hope you like . no I said that. Um so hi I will make the next chapter in a week or 30 Reviws with ever take longer. But I might just get bored of not having it on the internet and put it on that is why im putting this up. Bye ^_^. 


	14. Uncovered Secret

Ok Name: An Inuyasha story. Chapter character's: Sango Kagome Inuyasha and Miroku. Chapter name: Uncovered secret Intro: No I don't own any Inuyasha characters. *Sniff* But I wish I did!  
  
A Month Later  
  
"Miroku ... Mirkou wake up you lazy bum" Sango Yelled at Mirkou who was still sleeping at 1:29. "WAKE UP" Sango slapped Him till he jumped up and away from Sango acting like she was Insane. "What are you slapping me for?" "I'm not I stopped" "Ok why were you slapping me?" "DUH! Mr. Lazy it's almost 1:30! And you just woke up .. Dose this tell you any thing?" "I like to sleep" Mirkou said Sarcastily shrugging. Sango punched at him but he dogged it. "No dummy we are going to miss the boat" Sango said putting her hands on her hips. "WHAT?!!!!" Mirkou Yelled as he jumped up from the floor bed "Then what are we doing waiting around here? Come on Sango we don't want to miss it" Mirkou said to Sango as he ran out the door. Sango sighed and ran after him. They ran the whole way to the dock. But the boat was just pulling out. "Oh great now we have to wait a week for another boat" Mirkou moaned. "Maybe you do" Sango said. "What do you mean? Maybe I do?" Miroku asked. And just before he finished Sango Jumped into the water. She swam up to the boat and Grabbed a Rope and Held on tite Miroku got his sense to fallow. "What took you to long?" Sango asked Miroku who was still trying to get to the boat. "I was Shocked you jumped in . .. .... ... Will You Help Me?!!" "Alright." Sango gave up and gave him her hand pulled him in till he could grab the Rope. "Thanks" "Don't Minchin it. And I do mean that." "Fine with me. I don't really want people to know I had to get help from a Girl." She frowned at him. Then slapped him. "Ouch! I don't even need to ask why you did that. I suppose I deserved that." He sighed. She slapped him again. "What was that for?!!?" "For Sucking up. Dummy." "Inuyasha you're a pig! Do you know that?" Some one said up on Deck. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then Climbed up the ropes franticly. They got up Just in time to See a Door slam and Inuyasha Stop Stuffing his face and walk over to the other edge of the boat. Sango Walked over to Inuyasha. But Miroku had other plans. He went to the food! "Inuyasha!!!?" Sango Yelled when she really knew it was Inuyasha who was sitting on the Rail. He Fell over Board when She Yelled. "What did you do the - .. Sango?" Inuyasha said Climbing up the side of the boat. "Sango?" The door opened and Kagome Ran out And Hugged the life out of Sango. Miroku still stuffing his face. Inuyasha just got up into the boat again. Inuyasha then said "Where's Miroku? Is he with you?" Sango Sighed and then said "Yes he's over their stuffing his face." "Hey!! That's my food." Inuyasha Yelled. Soon the two were fighting over it. "Boy's." Kagome and Sango sighed. "So what have you bin up to?" Sango asked. "Um .. Stuff. We got another shard!" Kagome said happily hiding the other big event. "That's wonderful Kagome." Sango said sitting on a near by barrel. "I almost did but it got away we are chasing it right now" "That's good that you found one. And too bad that it got away." Kagome said sitting next to Sango. "Yeah" Sango sighed. Then a man came from the door the Kagome had come from and said "Miss Kagome we need you" and then he shut the door. "Need you?" Sango asked "who was that?" "Um just someone I know." Kagome said lightly. "Look I really kind of want to sort of a bit tell you some thing." Kagome Finished - Sango was looking at her a bit strangely "fallow me." Kagome walked toward the door past the two boy's still fighting over the food. She pushed open the door. The room was small and it had two beds and a door on the left. Kagome sat on one of the beds and Sango sat next to her. Kagome told Sango about all of every thing that had happened since she had seen her last. "WHAT!" Sango yelled. Then whispered "What?" "They are twin's" Kagome whispered. "Their names are Forest Car. And Nikkie Kayla" "Is that what that guy needed you for?" Sango asked. "Yes" Kagome answered shyly. "Well. .. .. ... Um I'm sure Inuyasha knows" Sango said. "Duh!" Kagome sighed. "But he said not to tell you or Miroku" "Oh" Said Sango who was looking intensely at her bar feet. "So please don't tell him I told you. Ok please. I need to tell him my self" "Of-curse I won't if you don't want me to" Sango said now giving Kagome a Strong look of caring and shy ness. "And I know you would not want me to tell Miroku" "Yep" Kagome sighed. "Well .. .. I had better go see what Joel wants. Do you want to come with me?" "N - No thanks I just want to sleep right now. Can I use this bed?" "Sure" Kagome a little bit disappointed. Kagome walked into the room as Sango lay her head down and fell instantly asleep. When she woke up she did not get up or open her eye's she had bin wakened by shouting. "Inuyasha why are you so suborned" "I'm STUBERNED am I? Well we did decide Together not to tell them did we not?" "Well ." "See you admit it!" "Yes but we can't just hide it all of their life's. We may very well die before then ... I mean you are 70!" "Oh don't you get smart with me Kagome! You know very well I may have existed for 70 year's but I have only bin alive for 19! And yo8u know it! Hey don't you walk away from me! Kagome! GET BACK here" "Shut up Inuyasha or you will wake up Sango dumbbell! And it you don't shut up all together S I T!!" "I'm not afraid of you kagome! Go on s I T I don't care but you will it will sink the ship!" "True but we will not be on a ship forever!" Then the door creaked and someone came in and by his voice Sango know it was Mirkou "What's going on?" "Heh" Inuyasha said. Sango opened her eyes and said "Why where you guy's yelling it woke me up." Sango almost giggled at Inuyasha's face it was hilarious All eye's on him he seamed to be thinking HELP!! And he also seamed to be trying to look at all of them at once! Kagome just walked out the door and said "Sit" Inuyasha fell flat on his face but did not go throw the board's as soon as he got up he growled and walked into the door on the left. "What was that all about?" Miroku asked. "I ca---- I don't know" Sango coat her self in the truth and lied.  
  
Hello I'm Stockmon and I really hope you liked my chapter. I know I know Need's Grammar and all that but if you can understand it I think you will like it. Bye :P 


End file.
